Depression and possesion
by Lamelameusername
Summary: X is feeling depressed and wants to die, but will a certian Bird be able to talk him out of it? **I may have to up the rating, not sure yet**
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the titans.**_

_**A note from the author: I want reviews with suggestions not like, "Awesome chappy update soon!" No I want, "Do this in order for this to work better." Because on previous stories ideas started to run dry because people wouldn't tell me what they liked or disliked about the story other than , "THIS CHARACTER SHOULD DIE!" so I want you to be terribly Brutal when it comes to reviews. Plz. Throughout the chapter X is having flash backs to the worst points in his life starting with the most recent ones and flashing back further and further into his child hood. IN this story Punk Rocket is Jason's Brother and He has two sisters Amy and Katy. And now for our story.**_

_**Chapter one**_

Red x ran from rooftop to rooftop not necessarily trying to escape. This time he wanted to be caught. He wanted to die. He couldn't remember what he stole, how much alcohol that he had consumed or how many times he had struck his wrists with a rusty blade in his bathroom. All he could remember now is two things. He was bleeding, he wanted to die. He had never once thought of tricking someone into murdering him until tonight. He was going to commit suicide but still put the shocking blame on his worst enemies. He jumped over another alleyway landing on another roof clutching the small burlap sack in his hand that held the 'prize' he had attempted to claim.

He threw himself over yet another alleyway and let his drunken thoughts bleed back into his mind. _No turning back. _He thought almost taunting himself. _You've cheated suicide, but if someone else kills you there is no stopping it. _He jumped again almost missing the ledge as a bird-a-rang flew past his face narrowly missing his cheek. _Stop this now. Teleport go home. _His logic argued with himself. _What have we to live for? _he argued back. The ghastly question made him stop in his tracks giving the titans a moment to catch up. He could almost feel the color leave his cheeks. He suddenly felt nauseous and resisted the urge to double over and vomit on the ground.

"Stop where you are." Robin called from behind him. Red dropped the sack and turned to face the titans. He put his hands in the air and took a step back. A low groan of laughter escaped through his voice distorter and He threw one hand foreword slamming an electrifying X on Cyborg causing him to jump and writhe in pain. It wasn't meant to shut down his systems, just to piss him off. X threw the other hand down releasing sticky goop at Robin making sure the glue like substance got into the Hero's hair.

Ignored it and took out an exploding disc and throwing it at the ground near the thief's feet. As a reflex he jumped out of the way and landed near to the edge of the current building they were on. Red threw another gadget into the slowly separating group of teens that sent out a shock of light blinding beast boy and Starfire.

He glared around looking at each teens face. Finding Ravens he sprung in the air and jumped over her grabbing her hood and choking her in the process. She gagged as his feet reached the ground and he kept running towards the other edge dragging the empathy with him. Her hands reached for the clamp that was now digging into her throat. Her hands found it but were unable to keep stable enough to release it. The thief dropped her over the edge but she quickly composed herself and levitated onto the same roof he was on. Red x threw shuriken X's at her which she blocked with her powers throwing them aside. She was beginning to get pissed off just as he wanted. He wanted to die.

He threw another light up disc in her general direction meaning to piss her off further. Yes, he wanted _her _to kill him. he recalled a story he had heard on the news about Raven almost killing Dr. Light. A constant assault of flashing beams met her and with each one she blocked her face. Red x had stopped accounting for the other titans setting all of his energy on Raven. Big mistake. Robin Landed behind him slamming his foot into X's vertebra.

X stumbled forward at the shocking pain in his spine. He turned around kicking robin in the ribs delivering an ear splitting crunch. It was Robin's turn to stumble back as Red x turned to face Cyborg who had his sonic cannon aimed at X's face. "Don't make me hurt you man." Cyborg said trying to calm the drunk raging thief.

*_Flash back *(FYI if you didn't read the note from the author than this will make no sense.)_

"_Please don't" Jason Pleaded with veronica as she grabbed her duffel bag full of her stuff and headed for the door of his apartment. _

"_I AM SICK OF THIS JACE!" She yelled at him. His Blue eyes pleaded with her own green ones for her to stay._

"_Please." He whispered. _

"_NO!" She slammed the door. Another hurt. _

_*End of flash back*_

Red x threw another disc at Starfire causing her to step back and fall on top of beast boy. Cyborg's sonic cannon rang out and Red x flipped over onto the ground feeling as the wind got hopelessly knocked out of him. He heaved in a fresh breath of air trying to stand feeling his broken ribs grind together. He looked up at the weary titans that were now standing back in their original formations. It was then that the shock of realization of X's plan for death occurred to Robin. X stood gently as the blood from his wrist dripped onto the ground. Robin looked at Cyborg. "Did anyone cut his arm?" He asked quietly so the thief couldn't hear.

"No if we had it would have torn his suit." Cyborg replied aiming his sonic cannon again. Robin took a step forward.

"What happened X," Robin called somewhat aggressively; he didn't want the thief to die, just to go to jail.

*_Flashback*_

_The door slammed hard in Jason's face as his father left hopefully for the last time. The emotional toile was worse than the physical pain his father had inflicted upon him. He never wanted the man to leave. _

_The scent of death was fresh in the air as he walked back to the blood spattered living room looking at his dead mother and sister Amy. He knelt down to their sides tears evident in his eyes. "I promise, I will kill the bastard…" The thirteen year old boy whispered to the courses. Katy walked into the room. She was only seven. _

"_Jason?" She asked looking at his blood spattered face. _

"_Call 911."_

Red x could almost feel the tears welling in his eyes but he ignored them and pulled blades out of his gloves and charged in pain at Robin. Robin jumped and Red x followed him into the air running up cybor'gs chest and launching himself at Robin. The sound of Robin's cape ripping was loud but the sound of the back of his suit ripping was louder. The blade pierced his skin. It was the perfect shot Red x had intended for. It slammed into his leg hitting between the muscle and the bone doing as little damage as the blade could have done. Red x's face became splattered with Robin's blood as the both of them made a hard landing on the roof below. Robin wailed in pain clutching his leg as X removed the blade. The Titans stared awestruck. Red x had never been so fierce and their leader had seen something in the thief that no one else had seen. Death.

Red x charged for Cyborg activating an X that would knock his systems down and probably fry half of his components, not enough to kill his human half just enough for him to need repairs.

_*Flashback*_

_Rocket Grabbed Jason's arm pulling him away from his father. "STOP!" rocket yelled slamming his fist into the man's chest. It did nothing effective. Jason was only ten, rocket eleven. His father backhanded Rocket in the face sending him flying into the wall. Jason Backed up until his exposed back hit the wall. _

"_Come here son." The horrible man commanded holding a fierce whip in his hands._

_*End of flash back*_

After doing away with Cyborg he turned to Starfire. She glared at him energy fairing in her eyes as Beastboy in the state of a tiger lurked behind him and Raven was hovering slightly above the ground boxes ready to go flying at him in a second. "Raven, help robin, Beast boy and I can, do the handling of this." Starfire said Raven nodded and ran over to robin leaving the crates forgotten on the roof. She knelt to his side and pressed a healing hand to his thigh.

"Surrender now." Starfire commanded. Red x felt a trickle of fear run down his spine but it quickly left him. _For what does a man whom whishes for death have to fear? _He asked himself as he pulled out another X that separated in his hand into six or seven shuriken x's. He separated it so he had three or four in each hand and prepared to fight. He watched as the two stared at him unsure of his movements. Then he teleported behind Starfire sending four of them directly into her back. She screamed and writhed in pain dropping to the ground. X soon followed as gravity kicked in and he hit the ground cat like being left to deal with Beast boy. Beast boy looked terrified and pissed all in the same moment.

_*Flash back*_

"_You are worth nothing in you are nothing! I dare not call you __**my**__ son." Jason's father said as Jason could only sit on the couch with tears in his eyes as his father paced in front of him, he was only seven. But he had an F on a history paper. _

"_Dad… It was my fault okay! I was giving Jason the information and I was wrong." Rocket said walking into the room. His father turned his attention to rocket with a wicked smile. Rocket was a year older. Lucky him. _

_*End of flashback* _

Red x pulled out another Flash disc and sent it flying toward the teen. He ran towards him and flipped over his head landing his feet onto his spine. A horrifying crunch rang out in the night air and X Kicked Beast boys head, then jumped off of him. Beast boy Fell to the ground in obvious pain. Red x peered around looking for Raven.

"Come out come out princess." He chanted to her.

"Do NOT call me Princess." She said loudly from behind him. He turned and her hand met his face. "Do you wish for death?" She asked knowing that his subconscious was slipping away from him. her spirit entered his mind and filled his body. She felt his pains, his wrists, his legs, his ribs, and his head were all throbbing. She traveled into the thief's mind.

"NO!" a woman known to x as Veronica slammed the door, _this is earlier tonight_… Raven made a mental note. She felt as X's body surged with anger and pain. He took one step towards the door and punched it as hard as he could on the smoothed metal surface leaving a dent and making his knuckles bleed.

He sat in pain for a moment and then sauntered over to the kitchen taking a bottle of vodka and gulping down more than half of its contents. Then he glared at the bottle and sent it flying across the room. It crashed on the couch and the floor and the coffee table. He walked to the fridge and angrily jerked it open pulling out a beer. He took a sip and started for the bathroom. Upon entrance he opened a 'secret drawer' that was underneath the lip of the sink. Inside held some of his old razors that he hadn't looked at in the year that veronica had been living with him. He pulled one out not caring if his blood got everywhere or if it hurt or even if it wasn't sterile. With each slash brought a small pinch of adrenaline but it wasn't enough for him. he made deeper cuts and faster cuts hoping and praying that it would maybe cause him to bleed to death. But the small surges of adrenaline weren't enough. He walked into the bedroom arm still bleeding and placed his hand on a section of the wall.

It lit up at his touch and the wall spread apart. "Enter voice recognition password." The security system called. " eighteen five four twenty four." He said to the wall. The metal door slid aside revealing the red x suit.

"Welcome back Mr. Rodgers."

"Activate fail safe."

"Fail safe system activated." The computer said. The fail safe system was activated to that way if Jason's heart stopped beating the suit would explode. Then in a white flash raven was brought back to another Deep and vivid memory.

"Call 911." Red x had said to his little sister. There was blood everywhere and all of X's emotions pointed to hate for his father. His sisters voice could be heard in the background, "_twenty eight Lincoln drive. No they're not breathing…."_

Red x stood and walked towards the front door. "Jace? Jason where are you going! JACE!" His sister called after him. He walked right out the front door and into the open street wearing his bloody shirt he strolled down the suburban area until he cops came. They informed him he couldn't leave the crime scene and made him sit in the back of the cop car.

"There are drugs in my room. And a gun. A television that has been stolen. They are all my fathers." He informed the cops with no emotions in his voice. Then the white flash occurred again and raven was sent further into his child hood. She saw horrible memories of him being beaten and whipped and pushed and kicked, not only at home but at school. _No wonder he wants to die. _Raven thought to herself. "G-get-out-of-m-m-my-h-head!" Jason commanded. Raven felt as(back in reality) Jason's knee hit her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her.

Robin ran over as fast as he could on his mostly healed leg. He made a fist and swung it for the back of Red X's head. X ducked and turned grabbing the hero's fist and putting his foot in Robin's armpit. He, with one tug on Robin's arm, dislocated the shoulder. Robin swung with his other hand Raven moved out of the way as the fight between the two boys neared her. Red x shot a blade out of his fist again and made a swing for robin's stomach. Red x was shaking. He wanted to die, but he was still fighting. _Find something to fight for_. His mind asked of him. He searched his mind. His mom was dead. His older sister was dead. His younger sister was off in Paris doing God knows what, Rocket was in jail, his father was gone, Veronica was gone. Nothing.

Robin punched him in the face and X stumbled back. X raised his foot and kicked robin hard in the gut. "Raven go help Beast boy and Star!" Robin yelled to Raven snapping her back into focus. She ran to Starfire first who was bleeding badly.

Red x Kicked Robin in the calf and then swung for his face knocking the hero off balance. The soft hum of sirens could be heard in the distance. He punched Robin in the face again and grabbed a hold of his shirt. "One of us is dying tonight. I don't plan on it being you." Red x said with his distorted voice. Robin kneed him in the gut and pushed him back. Red x felt as the heel of his foot hit the edge of the roof. The adrenaline spiked up his spin making a mad dash for his brain. He was physically shaking as he made a tight fist and aimed it for Robin's face.

"I don't think you want to die, X" Robin said in a calming voice as he dodged the blow. "I think something has happened and you need some time to cool off." Red x reached for another glue filled gadget and sent it at robin getting more of the sticky goop in his hair. Then Red x charged him knocking him to the ground. X stood and kicked Robin in his section of broken ribs. Robin did a back flip off of the ground and kicked X in the face sending him rearing back. His nose was bleeding and his body ached. All he wanted now was to get it over with. He looked at the edged to his left and down at the police members. He ran for the edge jumping and crossing his arms as he went down through the air.

_**Muwahahaahaha clif hanger. REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I truly own Nothing.**_

_**A note from the author: As proof I am not dead and am simply experiencing wirters block….**_

_**Chapter two.**_

The Pavement was hard. And there was an open window. There was one single open window. And it was only a few feet under the roof. Raven was inside that Room. Raven Saved his Life. She was a power house. She used her powers and pulled him in, he passed out and woke in the titans Medical Center, Strapped to the bed with his hands and feet tied down.

"What is your name?" Robin said leaning in over his face, within the first few moments he woke up.

"No… No… NO!" He yelled trying to sit up.

"Jason. His name is Jason." Raven said walking into the room. "His girlfriend Left him."

"She… She's not _really_ Gone." He looked at the ceiling. "No… She can't be Really gone…"

"Well it doesn't matter, because as soon as you are healthy enough, you are going to jail for the rest of your life, on Suicide watch." Robin said getting in his face,

"The judge will give me death…"

"Nope. I told him not to." Robin said

"You've got a judge in your pocket." Jason stated closing his eyes. "Of course."

"Unless you have information for me, Jail until you die."

"Who says I don't."  
"Oh really, On whom?"

"Rocket, Control Freak, Kid Wicked? Slade Perhaps?"

"You… You have information on Slade? Spill it."

"Ahh… I want a legal binding contract saying you'll let me go and leave me alone… So I can die in peace."

"Fine."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

Chapter 3

"Robin, you cannot do that." Raven said. She Looked at X's chart and then back to robin, "Government won't let you."

"Spill it anyway." He said getting in X's face.

"Have an accident."

"Go to hell." Robin retorted.

"I will, but I meant that literally, not as a slam on you, chuckles." Jason said, "I meant if I tell you, you have to accidently let me go. Say I used some kind of technique and escaped, I don't care, I just want to go home 'n' die. Is that too much to ask?"

"Yes, Robin I can't let you do that." Cyborg said.

"I can get you parole. That is the best I can do." Robin said.

"Fine. Slade. What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"You'll need be more specific." Jason said, glaring,

"His name."

"Slade Wilson. But I call him Wilson."

"Wilson." Robin repeated. "Home address?"

"I will not tell you that."

"Why not?"

"My brother lives there." Red X explained. "He'd be killed."

"Civilian Profession?"

"Management at Darwin Industries."

"Kin?"

"Me and my brother." X said grimly.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything

Chapter four

"You. You're Slade's son?" Robin asked, Jason scoffed,

"He is my father, I am _not_ his son… Wilson." Jason looked off to the room, away from Robin. Robin straightened up and headed towards the door.

"Make sure he doesn't have any accidents." Robin said as he was leaving,

"Wait, what about parole?" Jason called,

"It was never an option."

Six hours passed.

Jason continued to slip in and out of consciousness, his body ached all over, and he could hardly move. He knew he had lost a lot of blood, but he could see his wrists and the cuts were completely gone, he assumed that Raven had healed him somewhere along the way. Jason sighed and stared about the room. He was alone now, still tied to the bed, he couldn't believe he was there. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been. He tried to reach out for something to pick the locks that bound him, but there were no tables close enough to him. He tried to move his feet, and couldn't, he tried to roll over, he couldn't, and with every attempt his body hurt more and more. He had let himself get pretty battered in the fight last night, and it was catching up with him.

The door opened. "Stop moving around so much. There is a section of your back that cyborg stitched up, you pull those stitches and you will bleed…. Close to death, but not quite. Then you will just be sickly for a while." Raven explained, she sat down in a chair outside of his range of vision and opened up a book. He tried to turn his head to look at her, but could only see her in her peripheral vision.

"Do I hear a twinge of anger in your monotone?" Jason asked sarcastically. She rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, I am not paid, and I don't have to be baby-sitting you right now."

"and yet here you are, princess." Jason said. "Would you mind telling me why you healed up my arms, yet stitched my back?"

"Because I could see your arms." Raven said, "There was rust in the cuts and Robin didn't really feel like letting you die after we went through the trouble of saving you."

"You didn't save me." Jason said, "I didn't want to be saved…." He said, she didn't respond to this, yet kept reading. "so. What did you see when you went in my head?"

"You know what I saw." Raven said.  
"Yeah. But I want to hear you say it."

"Cynic."

"Temptress." He said, she slammed her book and walked over to him.  
"_I _am _not _a temptress." She said. He smiled at her.

"Oh please. You are so trying."

"So are you."

"What?"

"Last night, you singled me out. You tried to piss me off as much as you could. You are doing it now to."

"Yeah. Your right, I doubt you could do sexy." He said, he smiled.

"Stop. If you are trying to flirt with me, just stop. I am not letting you go." Raven said,

"I thought I was succeeding in flirting. Are there cameras in this room?" He asked.

"…No." She responded.

"Then I won't lie to you. Robin is sending me off, for life. With _no_ chance of parole, and you are… stunning, I won't lie. I really am trying to get you to kiss me before he ships me off."

"Sorry, but I don't kiss suicidal criminals."

"You can't hold either of those things over me, knowing my past. Can you. But fine, if that is how it is. I don't kiss demonic halflings."

"How did you know…"

"Wilson."


End file.
